The Mink And The Frog
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: A beautiful mink and a frog fall in love. Mpreg Oocness AU


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: A beautiful mink and a frog fall in love. Mpreg Oocness AU

**The Mink And The Frog**

"My legs hurts." Ruby blood stained the leg of an albino pelt creature. Then it drip off the fur and onto the forest ground. "I can't go on." The mink clasped where he stood only a few feet away was a pound. He looked up with new found determination. "Water…"

The animal dragged his wounded leg a few feet. Leaning forward the mink struggled to get his tongue in the water. "Hello there. Are you ok? What are you?" The mink stared at the aquatic animal in front of him. "I'm a frog. Flan the frog." He said with a smile.

"Frog? I've never seen a frog before. I'm Belphegor and I'm a mink. You've never seen a mink before?"

"Never. I see a pool of blood at your hind leg. Are you in trouble? Do you need help?"

"I'm stuck in a human's trap."

"I'll get you out of there." The toad jumped out of the water and hopped to his back legs. The larger animal was trapped in a mini bear trap. The chain was gnawed; broken off. "What happened?"

"I was hungry so I went hunting but some humans found me. They started to chase me all over." Flan opened the trap allowing his leg to slip out. "Then I accidentally ran into that trap." Bel leaned back and licked the blood off his leg. It didn't hurt that badly with the metal away from the wound.

"Why were they after you? Do human eat minks?"

"No they wanted my beautiful fur."

"You do have very beautiful fur." The water breather agreed. "May I touch it?" The mink nodded allowing the amphibian to run his webbed hand on his coat.

"You're cold and slightly slimy." The cold blooded animal withdrew his hand.

"Since you're hurt I'll help you hunt. What do minks eat?"

"Small things we can catch."

"Frogs?" Flan frowned.

"Minks do eat frogs. But as I have said I haven't seen a frog before so I have never eaten one."

"That's good. I don't think I would taste good. But then again humans eat frogs."

"Flan is it alright if I stay here for a while at least till I'm healed?" The pure white animal didn't want to push his luck. This frog was doing an awful lot for him and without asking for something in return.

"Of course."

"Can I have a drink of water?"

"Certainly." The smaller male leaped into his pound. He resurfaced a second later with his cheeks puffed out. A small jet of water squirted out of his mouth hitting Bel in the face.

"Hey! What was that for?" The albino animal chocked on the liquid shaking the extra off his fur.

"When you're healed you better play with me."

"Fine."

* * *

A week past and Belphegor no longer limped while walking. Not only that but he could run, jump and hunt on his own. The mink sat on the edge of his friend's pond. "Froggy you there?" The toad leaped out of the water wrapping his small arms around the other's neck in a hug.

The mink smiled he had gotten use to the toad's affection. His cold wet body didn't bother him any more in fact he actually craved being close to the water breather. The hug soon ended and Flan let go, jumping onto a lily pad.

"Let's play!"

Bel jumped up his body still sensing danger alerting his friend. "Something wrong?" The smaller male didn't receive an answer. He watched as the other male's tail flew up and his ears twitched in all different directions trying to find out where it was coming from. "What's-"

"Shush! I hear something, hide!" The larger animal ran to the nearest bush peeking out. "Flan hide!" Confused the amphibian listened to his friend. However, the cold blooded creature hopped off the lily pad and into a net.

"What the-! Bel!" The toad started to panic.

"Flan!" The tailless creature was unable to escape from the net.

"Help me!"

"I'll save you, Froggy!" The scared creature was taken out of the net and placed into an aquarium tank. His webbed hands pressed up against the glass begging for freedom.

"Flan? They got you too?" Alerted he turned around realizing that he wasn't alone in the cell.

"Uncle Phantasma!" The toad rushed over to the other frog nudging his head against Phantasma's affectionately.

"It's good to see you, though, not in this scenario."

"So you were captured like everyone else. I though you were on a trip, uncle."

"I was on a trip with Coyote and Raven. Then this dunce kidnapped me." They shifted to glimpse at the human who smiled and tapped the glass making them frown. "Stop tapping the glass!" Phantasma yelled even though he knew the human couldn't understand him.

"Listen to me Flan, our kind is dying out. There are only a few of us left." The younger amphibian looked around. They weren't the only ones in the tank. "You're at a good age to copulate with. You must reproducing soon." The smaller frog's frown became much bigger. He didn't want a family. He just wanted to play all day.

Their jail cell became unstable as the human carried them to his truck. The mink quietly trailed them. The human put the tank in the back of his truck tying it down next to another prison. "How horrible." Flan whispered.

The human sat in the driver's seat turning the vehicle on. Belphegor leaped up using the bumper as leverage to get over the top. He landed on the back before the truck started to move. "Ah! It's a mink!" The amphibians from the other cell cried hiding in their little play pen.

"Flan!"

"Bel!" The smaller animal pressed up against the glass. The furry creature pressed his muzzle against the other side.

"I'll get you out of there!" Bel stood on his hind legs. The tank was just as tall as he was. He nudged his nose under the cover trying to slip it off.

"Even is you get the top off I can't jump this." The smaller male was almost in tears. The cover shifted; moving off held way.

"You can use me to get out." Phantasma stood at the glass. "Alright go!" Flan didn't move that three to four inches won't make a different. "Get a running start." The younger amphibian sighed and hopped on his uncle then jumped straight up almost reaching the top.

"Froggy…" The mink whispered with a frown.

"So close, alright all you other frogs help us!" Four other toads leaped on top of each other. Phantasma was their alpha they listened to everything he commanded. "Now, try it."

"Thank you." Flan jumped on the ladder of cold blooded animals then over the wall landing on the mink's head. "I did it! Alright it's your turn uncle."

"No, I'm staying here. I'm too old for this. Live, Flan repopulate our kind."

"Uncle!" Flan frowned bursting out in tears. The furry animal wanted to leave as soon as possible the truck was getting further away from their little forest.

"Let's go! Hold on! "Gracefully Bel leaped out of the vehicle and ran to the forest for some cover. He knew his little friend was upset about leaving his kin behind. "You know, I don't see minks around either. We're dying out too…" The toad didn't reply making the albino animal frown. "Froggy?"

"It hot…I've been away from my home for too long." Meekly he replied. "Need water."

"Flan? Are you drying out?" Gazing up their wasn't a cloud in the sky, nothing blocking them from the full rays of the sun. Bel lifted his tail trying to shade his friend. Even though he was tired from running he picked up the speed. The quicker he got to the water the better.

"Where here, Flan." The frog smiled he didn't have enough energy to hop into the water. Bel noticed this and pushed him off his back so he fell into the small body of water. A few minutes later the water breather still didn't resurface. "Froggy…?" Belphegor stepped into the water tempted to dive down there and see what was happening.

The aquatic animal resurfaced slowly. "Thank you for saving my life, Bel."

The larger animal smiled. "I'm glad you're alright."

"I'm not sure I can play with you today, it's best if I don't leave the water today."

"I understand. Perhaps I'll just stay here and we can talk."

"Thanks for being understand. How about you join me down there in the water. You're already wet."

"I can't do that froggy. I'm not a water breather. That wouldn't be fun if I had to resurface every minutes for air. Besides I can barely swim."

"Don't worry about any of that. Do you think I would let something bad happen to you? I won't let you drown, promise. Can't you use your tail to swim? Use it like a fishes tail."

Unsure he nodded Bel did want to play with his friend today. Taking a deep breath the air breather dived into the water. The water soaked his pelt making him began to feel heavy.

Slowly he pumped his tail through the water. Flan stayed beside him the whole time smiling as he watched the mink try to swim. Before the need for air attacked him the fur wearing animal stated to rise. The toad stopped him at once moving directly in front of him.

Flan gently placed his lips on Belphegor's muzzle giving him quiet literally a life saving kiss. Air refilled in the mink's lungs and he was able to stay in the water longer but his surprise won't allow that.

The air breather resurfaced then the tailless creature. "What's wrong?"

"You kissed me."

Flan hesitated before answering. "I did not. I was just refilling you lungs."

"…I suppose you're right. Kisses are suppose to take your breath away not the other way around." The mink sounded disappointed but didn't push the matter.

"Let's go back under." The water breather and his friend submerged. It was amazing down there. Who knew there was a small corral reef in such a small pond. A few fishes passed them but most of the life down here were plants.

"It's amazing down here. Such beauty."

Flan looked over at the beautiful albino mink. "I agree."

"I'm having such fun."

"As I'm I." The amphibian took a hold of his friend's paw. "This way. This is only a small section, we're actually in a lake. I'll take you to my home." Further down in the darkest level of the water was a small tunnel.

"I'll barely fit through that." The mink said following his cold blood friend. Flan went first so if Bel got stuck he still was safe from running out of air. The smaller animal took both paws in his web hands trying to pull him through the tunnel.

"I hear something. What's that sound? Rushing water?"

"It's a small waterfall." The males resurfaced. "This way." The toad swam towards the rushing water. "I live behind the waterfall safe from predators. There's land for you too." The whole lake was surround by rocks only birds could get here.

Belphegor felt like a drowned rat when he climbed up on to the land. His wet pelt weighed him down so much.

Shaking didn't help the much he laid down on the edge staying close to his froggy. Flan got out of the water and laid next to his mink. "Are you alright? Don't you need to be in the water?"

"I can feel the spray of the water from here, I'll be fine." Smiling the mink wrapped his tail around the toad's body. "I love your fur it's so silky and warm." The water breather dragged off in a half awake state.

"I groom a lot." Bel replied half asleep.

"I can tell…"

* * *

Belphegor awoke when he no longer felt his smaller friend's body next to him. "What are you doing?" The amphibian sat half in the water and half out.

"Uncle Phantasma was right, I'm laying eggs." The air breather looked into the water where a gelatinous egg mass containing thousands of eggs was formed.

Bel's tail twitched happily. "Little froggies?" Leaning down he gave a little lick to the top of the toad's head affectingly.

"I don't know, I don't have a mate they probably die."

The larger animal frowned. "The tadpoles will die? Why?"

"Yes, without anyone to fertilize them."

"Can't you fertilize them?" The mink cocked his head to the side.

"Then they're die from deformities. A frog can't fertilize their own eggs. But I bet you can do it." Flan looked hopeful.

"What? I'm a mink. Not only am I different from you, I'm supposed to be your predator. I can't fertilize your eggs."

"Well, it's worth a try. Maybe we can save each other's kinds." The cold blood creature thought happily. Flan hopped out of the water and Bel stepped in hovering over the eggs.

"Are you sure this won't have a bad side effect?"

"How should I know? If a cat and a fish can reproduce why not us?"

"Minkfrogs. I've never herd of that before."

"Furry frogs that can live on land and water. I think that would be pretty cool."

The air breather climbed out of the water. "Now what?"

"We wait about a week and see what happens."

"Oh…" Flan cuddled next to the albino fur.

"Thanks Bel. I don't want my kind to die because I don't have a mate. Not that there is any frogs around."

"Anytime." Leaning down he nuzzled his muzzle at the toad's head.

"What about your kind? When do you lay eggs?"

"Minks don't lay eggs."

"Really? Then what happens?"

"It's live birth but let's worry about the little froggies first." The smaller male nodded rubbing against the fur he loved some much. His tail wrapped around the tailless creature forming a nest from him.

* * *

"Bel wake up!" The shout was a fast awaking from the mink's slumber. "The eggs!"

"The eggs?" Bel shot up gazing into the water. "What happened to them?" The shape was different from the day before. A little tadpole swam by his eye sight swimming in little circles. The furry animal was quiet for a minute. "They hatched!"

"They did." Flan smiled but then it faltered slightly. "I don't see mink in them though."

"Ah? Really? I was getting use to the idea of frogminks."

"I think it's minkfrog, mate."

"…! Mate?" The cold blooded animal could have blushed.

"Well, you did fertilize my eggs. Do you not want to be my mate?"

"It's not that…"

"Bel?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, froggy." Flan leaned up as Belphegor bent down their lips meet in a breath taking kiss.

* * *

"My little tadpoles follow me."

"We're not longer tadpoles dad." One frog complained.

"You will always be my little tadpole." The mink leaped into the water. It took a while but now he was a great swimmer and his lung capacity grew. His tail spun around like a propeller making him jet through the lake. He was a match for any aquatic animal.

However, at this current time his extra weight slowed him down. "Stop giving your father a hard time, he's pregnant and due any second." Flan smiled swimming over to his mate kissing him passionately. "Stop playing and go rest." Flan ordered.

"That's not fun." The water mink found the nearest shade covered spot. Laying down he wrapped his tail under his large belly cushioning the unborn litter.

"Alright, let's leave your father alone to nap for a while; let's go." The remaining offspring jumped into the water.

The furry male let out a moan as he was splashed from the jump. That was normal here and he had gotten use to it. His fur was water proof now.

"Flan." Bel moaned his lover's name feeling pain hit his protruding middle. The pregnant mink who wasn't going to get any sleep staggered over to the water. He started to make splashing noise; his tail thumbing on the surface of the lake. Pointed ears flattened against his head; he didn't want to be alone for this.

* * *

"What's wrong papa?" One child asked Flan.

"Nothing's wrong, I don't like being away from your father that's all. I thought I heard something…"

The baby smiled. "Then we can play together later. I have many siblings to keep me busy. If you want alone time with dad." The child nuzzled his head against his parent's. Smiling the amphibian turned around heading for his mates location.

Flan sprang out of the water. "Bel-" Flan stopped talking immediately. Nine baby minks were at Belphegor's side. Six of them feeding from the older mink, one trying to get food, one trying to walk and the last one was getting cleaned.

"What took you?" The mink asked giving a playful glare before returning to cleaned one of his babies.

"Wow, they really are beautiful." The toad walked over to his children. Beautiful albino hairs. Eyes unopened to the world. The larger creature licked the baby fur of another pup cleaning them of any debris.

The froggy cuddled one of his babies close kissing his mate on the lips. "Absolutely perfect."

Once full the litter was full they each walked off in different directions only to fall asleep. The father mink carried all his babies to one spot so they all cuddled together. Flan jumped onto his mate's head. The froggy loved it when Bel carried him around, it made him feel tall.

"If the pups are safe and asleep and the tadpoles are playing, let's hunt. I'm getting hungry." With the small animal on his head the lovers left their comfortable habitat.

"What do you want to eat my Froggy? Mice? Birds?"

"The first thing we can find." The mink picked up the scent of the nearest animal. It was a rat. The two males crouch in a bush hiding from the rodent. From his place in the plant Flan used his tongue to capture the rat. The rat panicked but was unable to free its self from the sticky tongue.

The mink leaped out of his hiding spot and fished the rodent off. "All your's. I'm going to look for something else." Flan ate his meal in four bites feeling full from the small creature. The toad jumped in the direction of his lover wanting to find him as soon as possible. But he couldn't call out for him in case it would interrupt his hunting.

Belphegor bit into an adult rabbit pulling on the tender flesh. It's been a while since he had rabbit mostly eating fish or birds. The amphibian watched in silence as the albino creature ate. "That was delicious." Licking his muzzle he walked over to the smaller male waiting for him to jump on his back.

"If you done let's go home, I miss the pups and the tadpoles." The mink took off in a playful dash loving the feel of the wind in his think fur. They returned home in a matter of minutes the sight before them cute.

The frogs were done playing together and slept with their newborn siblings. Just one big sleeping circle of offspring. "Well I guess this means were free for a while." Flan said nibbling on one of Bel's ears.

"Hint taken."

* * *

Flan hid in a bush. He could feel eyes on his back as he tried to blend in with his surrounding. This time he was the prey his heart beat speed up. A small pure white mink jumped on the male's black. "I got you papa!" The baby mink cried out happily wagging his tail.

"Yes you did, son. It seems as though I'm very bad at this game." The pup got off his father then another pup attacked him. The father laughed happily rolling around.

"Froggy help me." They looked up at the older mink who had a pup biting his tail and tadpoles attached to his front paws. The only female pup leaped up on Bel's back tugging on his ear. "They've got me."

The other kids who weren't playing with they parents were playing with each other. They rolled all over trying to be the dominate winner over their sibling. The female mink leap downed off her father and trotted to the lake getting a drink.

"It's hot out so how about we go for a swim?" The larger animal said everyone there nodded in agreement. Needless to say their pups were taught at a very early age not to fear the water. They still have to resurface for air more then their father but they were fine swimmers.

"I think there is something wrong with the eggs? They're starting to crack." The female mink said.

"The eggs?" The parents rushed over to their new babies. A sigh of relive washed over them. "They're just hatching." Both lovers smiled down at the hatching eggs. This was a very excited moment from them.

Bel kissed his lover before returning his attention to the newborns. Flan shared a glance whit his mate, tadpoles were not coming out of the eggs. "Frogminks?" The furry father asked.

"It's minkfrogs, mate." Flan replied looking at their offspring. "How adorable!" Different types of hybrids swam out of the eggs. For example one offspring looked like a mint colored mink with his hind legs webbed and his front paws claws for defense.

Another hybrid was an albino furred frog. Their front hands had claws and the back was webbed. "They are beautiful." Flan gasped out breathlessly. The seafoam minkfrog floated to the surface looking up at his parents. Belphegor leaned down licking the top of his head lovingly.

Unsure if the newborns should even be out of the water Bel wrapped his tail around his baby gently lifting him out of the water. Flan ran a hand over his silky mint fur.

"He has your fur."

"He has your color." Getting worried the father picked the offspring up by his neck fluff placing him back into the water. The mink laid in the water next to his children receiving another kiss from his froggy.

"What made them a combination of us when the others are just normal minks and frogs?" The larger parent asked to himself. He closed his eyes and thought back to the moments his mate was laying eggs. A grin spread over his muzzle. The second time they copulated together while the eggs where still in the frog's body. It must have been easier for his genes to enter the eggs.

"I love you, Bel."

"I love you too Flan."

* * *

A/N: When you have an idea you just need to write it down.


End file.
